The Tormented
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: AU! Segel terlarang menjadi topik panas dikalangan youkai. Disisi lain, Sasuke Uchiha harus menilik berbagai informasi menyerupai segel tersebut. Jika tidak, kiamat sudah di depan mata. Sanggup kah Sasuke mencari cara untuk menyegel kembali youkai tersebut?/Warning Inside!/Multi-Chap!/Chapter 1 up!


_Wush!_

Suara angin menerpa helaian _raven_ poni dari seorang pemuda yang tengah berpijak di atap gedung pencakar langit, kedua kelopak mata itu menutup lalu sesaat terbuka kembali. Menampilkan iris _onyx_ yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata. Pemuda itu—Sasuke Uchiha tengah memperhatikan sang target dari atas atap gedung tersebut.

Ia memandang gerak-gerik target yang sangat misterius. Sesaat, kedua sudut bibirnya mengembang membentuk sebuah lekukan senyum—sinis.

"Hmph! Mitsuketa."

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan diri dari atas gedung tersebut, ia biarkan gravitasi menarik dirinya kebawah. Selang lima meter dari permukaan tanah, tiba-tiba saja sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dan sepasang telinga _inu_ di kepalanya. Perlahan, ia mulai menapakkan kaki di atas jalan sembari menutup sepasang sayap itu.

Merasakan kedatangan seseorang, si target mulai membalikkan badan dan betapa terkejutnya ia bertemu secara langsung dengan Sasuke. Yap, benar. Sasuke adalah salah satu youkai yang kemampuannya melebihi rata-rata, ditambah ia adalah salah satu keturunan klan Uchiha. Klan youkai tertua yang terkenal akan kejeniusan juga kedinginannya, paling ditakuti juga paling dihormati.

"Ka-kau."

"Hisashiburi dane, Akito. Sepertinya kau mulai nakal, ya."

Si target—Akito hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Kedua bola matanya membulat begitu Sasuke mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Secepat mungkin ia menggeleng sembari memejamkan kedua mata.

"Sa-sasuke-sama…ini bukan—"

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Hukuman tetaplah hukuman."

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai mengeluarka katana dari balik hakama. Sedangkan yang menatap hanya bisa pasrah, entah kenapa keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Akito. Ditambah tubuh yang bergetar hebat serta kedua tungkai kaki yang secara tiba-tiba lemas.

"Kumohon Sasuke-sama, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Wah wah berani sekali kau membangkang perintahku." Ia berkata dengan nada dingin juga senyuman horror khas miliknya.

Sasuke mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi katana itu hendak menebas lawan di depannya. Sedangkan Akito sendiri sudah merasakan ajal akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Sayonara, orokamono."

_Zrash!_

Dengan satu tebasan, darah segar nan kental di ikuti oleh bau yang khas mengotori bagian bawah hakama pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke mulai memasukkan kembali katana ke dalam tempatnya.

_Bruk!_

Disaat Sasuke berbalik badan hendak berjalan, disitulah kepala mayat Akito jatuh tepat di sebelah badannya. Sasuke mengabaikan keadaan sekitar dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan meninggalkan mayat yang terpisah dari kepala.

**.**

**.**

"_**The Tormented"**_

**By AkashiKazune1**

**Naruto it's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning! Typo(s), OC's belong this fic, sadistic, etc.**

**Genre: Supernatural/Adventure**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**:: Chapter 1 ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara benturan antara bambu dengan batu menimbulkan percikan air nan indah, suasana sunyi nan damai menyelimuti sebuah rumah tradisional yang megah nan mewah. Meski era sudah modern tetapi tetap saja ada beberapa yang masih mengikat kuat tradisi rumah tradisional Jepang, contohnya ialah kediaman klan Uchiha yang terletak di kota Kyoto.

Klan Uchiha merupakan klan tertua youkai yang masih mengikat kuat tradisi Jepang kuno, ini merupakan klan yang paling ditakuti dan dihormati oleh masyarakat. Siapa yang tidak tahu klan ini? Pasti semua orang tahu. Klan yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dan kedinginannya.

_Tap. Tap._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di atas tatanami, itu adalah suara langkah kaki dari putra bungsu Uchiha—Sasuke, kini ia tengah menyusuri lorong yang luas. Iris _onyx_ itu menangkap indahnya pohon sakura bermekaran dari balik kaca, sejenak ia tenggelam dalam cantiknya pesona bunga sakura.

"Sasuke-kun."

Suara familiar itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengar Sasuke, perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang ibunda, Mikoto Uchiha, tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah putra kesayangannya.

"Okaa-sama."

"Sasuke-kun, sedang apa?"

Sasuke mulai menatap pohon itu lagi sembari menyerukan,"Hanya menatap pemandangan sekitar."

Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku dari salah satu putranya ini, Sasuke memang tsundere. Padahal bilang saja kalau kau tengah menikmati bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran dengan indah.

"Sasuke-kun, mau temani okaa-sama untuk minum teh di balkon?"

Sasuke menautkan sebelah alis, tetapi ia mengiyakan kemauan sang ibu. Melihat itu, Mikoto langsung menarik lengan Sasuke menuju balkon yang terdapat di lantai dua. Sesampainya disana, balkon tersebut terbilang sangat luas. Malah melebihi balkon-balkon seperti biasanya, disana sudah terdapat dua bantal kecil dan sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat dua cangkir kecil dan seteko teh ocha. Mikoto langsung duduk di salah satu bantal kecil dan mulai menuangkan teh tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di seberang sang ibu. Sesudah menyajikan, Mikoto menghidangkan minuman tersebut kepada Sasuke dan di terima oleh si empu.

Sasuke mulai menyesap teh ocha yang menguarkan aroma _green tea_, melihat wajah damai dari sang putra, Mikoto tersenyum kembali. Merasa ditatap, akhirnya putra bungsu Uchiha mulai menatap sang ibu lewat sudut mata.

"Okaa-sama, ada apa?"

Satu gelengan ia dapati.

"Tidak apa-apa, okaa-sama hanya senang dengan wajah damai dari Sasuke-kun."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus dan kembali ia menyesap teh nikmat itu. Sementara itu, Mikoto mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah kau tahu berita akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tentang youkai yang menculik anak-anak? Aku sudah tahu."

"Bukan itu, tapi ada lagi."

"Apa?"

Mikoto meletakkan cangkirnya di atas pisin kecil, setelah itu ia mulai menatap serius lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu tentang…segel terlarang yang sekarang sudah terbuka?"

Sasuke kembali menautkan sebelah alis, kemudian ia mulai meletakkan cangkir di atas pisin kecil sembari menatap Mikoto dengan wajah serta pandangan yang serius.

"Segel…terlarang?"

"Iya, segel terlarang yang sudah bertahun-tahun dikunci oleh mendiang kakek buyutmu."

Seperti tertarik, Sasuke mulai menopang dagu di kedua tangan yang kini tengah bersentuh dengan meja.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan segel terlarang itu, okaa-sama?"

"Segel kutukan yang menjadi tragedi maut dua puluh lima tahun silam, sebenarnya di dalam segel itu terdapat youkai yang sangat kuat setelah Uchiha."

"Siapa itu?"

"Dulu, ada seorang youkai muda yang memiliki kekuatan hebat sekali. Saking hebatnya ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan tersebut dan akhirnya membawa malapetaka bagi kalangan youkai. Dan saat itulah mendiang kakek buyutmu berhasil menyegel youkai tersebut. Dan kini kabarnya, ada seseorang yang berhasil membuka segel tersebut."

"Apa akibat bila kita tak segera menyegel kembali?"

"Kiamat akan semakin mendekat," jawab Mikoto dengan pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar itu, seringai Sasuke mengembang, tetapi bukanlah seringai biasa melainkan seringai sadis dan kejam miliknya.

"Kuh—Hahahaha, okaa-sama tak perlu takut seperti itu."

"Eh?" Mikoto mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap raut wajah yang sudah berubah dari putra bungsunya.

"Okaa-sama memiliki aku dan Itachi-nii, kami adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang sangat kuat. Jadi, itu adalah masalah kecil."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan meremehkan seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu memang fakta, 'kan."

Satu gelengan ia dapati, Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung dengan ini.

"Meski klan Uchiha sangat kuat, tetapi harus ada bayaran yang setimpal."

"Apa?"

"Nyawa."

Kedua iris _onyx_ itu membulat, tetapi sebisa mungkin Sasuke mengusir kekagetannya. Ia harus bisa mengontrol emosi secara profesional. Perlahan, ia berdehem dan kembali menatap sosok sang ibu.

"Kenapa harus nyawa yang menjadi taruhan?"

"Karena jika kau menyegel youkai tersebut, harus menggunakan jurus terlarang yang memakai setengah jiwa."

Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali, samar ia mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, ia bangkit berdiri hendak berjalan sebelum—

"Sasuke-kun, mau kemana?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, tetapi tidak membalikkan badan. Ia hanya menolehkan kepala sedikit ke arah kanan dan berkata,"Tentu saja menangkap bajingan itu dan menyegelnya kembali."

"Tapi—"

"Okaa-sama tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, ataupun Itachi-nii. Kami bukanlah anak kecil lagi, okaa-sama hanya perlu bersantai-santai saja dengan otou-sama," ujarnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto yang menatap punggung nanar sang putra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku."

"Oh, masuklah."

_Kriet!_

Sasuke memasuki ruangan kerja sang kakak, langkah kakinya terhenti begitu ia mendapati sang kakak tengah sibuk membereskan buku-buku miliknya. Sasuke menatap datar sang kakak.

"Tumben Sasuke kau kesini," ujar Itachi sembari menaruh buku-buku ke dalam rak. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Baiklah tak usah basa-basi, bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah, tak perlu kuberi tahu kau pasti sudah mengerti," jawab Sasuke sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Itachi terkekeh pelan, tetapi masih tetap menaruh buku-buku ke dalam rak.

"Adikku ini memang selalu to the point, baiklah sejauh ini kabarnya belum memburuk. Tetapi lebih cepat lebih baik."

Sasuke kembali mendengus, ternyata benar. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, ia kembali menatap sang kakak dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku mencari informasi lagi," ujarnya sembari melesat keluar dari ruang kerja Itachi.

Itachi sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepala, adiknya memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah puas bila ia belum dapat targetnya, kini Itachi kembali menyusun buku-buku sembari bersenandung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang berganti sore. Sore berganti malam. Kini putra bungsu Uchiha—Sasuke sudah siap untuk menilik informasi lebih banyak lagi. Itachi berkata ia akan mendapat lebih banyak informasi bila ia berkunjung ke kota Sapporo, meski jauh tapi apa yang tidak bagi Sasuke? Ambisinya lebih besar dibanding akal jenius miliknya.

Kini, Sasuke selesai bersiap. Ia memakai baju hakama hitam dan kedua tungkai kaki itu terbalut oleh sebuah celana _jeans_ berwarna abu-abu yang tidak terlalu ketat, selain itu ia membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil untuk membawa perbekalan dan apapun yang ia butuhkan. Lalu, ia memakai jaket berwarna biru dongker dipadu dengan sepasang sepatu _converse_ hitam.

Setelah berpamitan, ia berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api. Ia sengaja untuk tidak mengendarai motor ataupun mobil miliknya, itu bertujuan untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang akan lebih praktis bila menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, tetapi bagi Sasuke Uchiha itu tidak berlaku. Setelah ia membeli tiket, ia menunggu sambil duduk di ruang tunggu.

Sejenak, kedua iris _onyx_ itu menatap tiket di genggamannya lalu menghela napas panjang. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas berpergian tetapi bila untuk masa depan bangsanya apapun akan ia lakukan, meski ia harus kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

_Pats!_

Kedua iris _onyx_ itu membulat begitu menangkap seekor kupu-kupu berwarna _pink_, ia semakin memperhatikan kupu-kupu tersebut sampai—

"Argh!" Sasuke memegang sebelah kepala, entah kenapa begitu melihat kupu-kupu tersebut kepalanya pening seketika. Rasanya sakit sekali.

_Jangan…pergi…_

"Argh!"

_Disini dingin…tolong aku…_

"Ukh!"

_Kumohon…jangan…melukaiku…lagi…_

_Pats!_

Sasuke langsung memandang sekitar, napasnya tersenggal-senggal juga keringat dingin mengucur membasahi kedua pelipisnya. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menghela napas, mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Tiba-tiba saja, kereta yang akan ditumpangi oleh Sasuke sudah tiba. Ia bersiap-siap dan berjalan menuju gerbong kereta lalu menaikki kereta tersebut. Petualangan sang youkai Sasuke Uchiha tengah dimulai.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang iris _emerald_ menatap pemuda berhelai _raven_. Seketika itu juga, ia mengulas seringai tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/Deleted?-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Banzai! Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga, terima kasih untuk para readers tercinta yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca fic buatan Kazu^^

MC baru lagi di fandom Naruto, oke akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kazu terjun kembali ke dunia Supernatural/Adventure. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kesambet ide untuk bikin fic tentang ini.

Kazu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, karena Kazu juga berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semaksimal mungkin. XD

Nah sekarang, akankah cerita ini berlanjut atau tidak tergantung dari para readers tercinta. Silahkan mengirim kritik, saran, dan komentar ke dalam kolom review yang sudah disediakan. Karena, ketiga hal tersebut sangat mempengaruhi fic ini. Akankah fic ini berlanjut atau tidaknya.

Saa~Review please?^^


End file.
